Je suis amoureux de Potter
by Daelyaa
Summary: Harry s'ennuie mortellement depuis la fin de la guerre, et un jour qu'il se promène dans Londres, il va trouver Dago Malefoy, étendu dans une ruelle et l'air en pas très bonne santé. OS


Bonjour, bonjour

Aujourd'hui je vous poste un OS -je ne dis pas petit cette fois, il est assez long- que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours d'écriture de la page facebook **Potterhead's Wonderland.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Je suis amoureux de Potter...

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait à peu près deux mois que Harry avait réussi à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui et depuis, il vivait au Square Grimmaurd, seul mais pas vraiment puisque nombre de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient des apparition, pour lui rendre visite, mais Harry s'ennuyait tout de même ; Ginny était à Poudlard et de toute manière, leur relation était en pause depuis plusieurs mois alors il ne savait que penser de cela.

Il aimait la rouquine, c'était certain, mais comme une amie, une sœur ou une amante ? C'était cela qu'il ne savait pas.

Mais bon, Ginny n'était pas sa seule amie, le problème étant qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose à faire.

Hermione et Ron étaient très certainement occupés à faire l'amour pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu sur leur relation en ignorant leurs sentiments. Harry ne savait pas où étaient Neville, Seamus et Dean depuis la fin de la guerre et les Weasley devaient se remettre du décès de Fred. Après, il pouvait toujours aller rendre visite à Ted Lupin, son filleul, mais Andromeda qui avait la garde du bébé devait faire son deuil des pertes qu'elle a subi durant la guerre.

Donc Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il soupira en regardant sa montre : 14 h 30 ; il pouvait toujours aller faire un tour dans Londres, au moins, il ne passerait pas tout son temps à ne rien faire dans son sofa.

Il se leva et marcha mollement vers l'entrée. Il y enfila ses chaussures, puis sortit de la maison.

La Survivant déambula de longues minutes voir des heures dans la capitale anglaise, souriant légèrement quand il voyait de jeunes enfants courir et jouer dans les parcs.

Puis, alors qu'il se promenait dans un soin un peu plus reculé mais aussi plus proche du monde sorcier, il vit une silhouette qui ressemblait vaguement à un corps d'homme, à demi étendu par terre et à demi alangui contre un mur.

Son instinct de super-héros le poussa à aller voir ce que c'était, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que la silhouette était bien un corps, mais en plus un corps mutilé et dont il ne connaissait que trop bien le propriétaire : Drago Malefoy.

Faisant fit que ce soit son ancien rival, Harry accourut près de Malefoy et s'agenouilla à sa gauche, son genoux s'imbibant dans un liquide, un liquide rougeâtre qui s'avéra être du sang.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il s'exclamait :

-Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Tu m'entends Malefoy !

Même si il n'avait jamais apprécié le blond, Harry s'inquiétait, ils avaient tout de même passé toute leur scolarité dans la même école, et l'ancien Serpentard avait l'air très mal en point ; il baignait dans du sang, sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière et il avait la main plaquée contre son ventre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Malefoy répondit, d'une voix faible et enrouée :

-Laisse... Moi... Potter...

-Non ! Tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu es ?!

-Laisse... Moi... Je vais... Mourir... De toute... Manière...

En disant cela, le Sang Pur retira difficilement l'une de ses mains de son abdomen, exhibant aux yeux de Harry une plaie béante et profonde, c'était sûrement la cause du sang dans lequel le blond était allongé.

L'ex-Gryffondor retint une exclamation de surprise et de choc, mais il se reprit :

-Non. Tu ne vas pas mourir, je vais t'emmener avec moi et tu vas être soigné.

-Non... Laisse moi... Mourir... Je le... Mérite.

-Personne ou presque ne mérite de mourir. affirma Harry en passant un bras sous le cou de Malefoy.

-Qu'est... ce que... Tu... Fais ?

-Je t'emmène.

-Non... Laisse... M...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car il perdit connaissance dans les bras de Harry, qui paniqua encore plus. Le Survivant fit glisser son autre bras sous les genoux du blond avant de transplaner, faisant transplaner Malefoy avec lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Square Grimmaurd, Harry allongea l'aristocrate dans un canapé, se moquant bien que Malefoy tâche le cuir du sofa de son sang ; une vie était bien plus importante qu'un meuble.

Il prit sa baguette, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour soigner son ancien rival.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint du sort que Rogue avait utilisé pour secourir Malefoy l'année précédente, lorsque le blond et lui s'étaient battus dans les toilettes.

Alors, il prit sa baguette et la plaça au dessus de la plaie béante au ventre du Sang Pur, puis se mit à prononcer la formule de Rogue.

Cela fonctionna, la plaie se referma un peu, mais pas énormément, Malefoy saignait toujours, et Harry était plus que désemparé, il ne savait que faire ; et bien oui, il avait agit comme d'habitude, sans réfléchir ! Il avait amené l'aristocrate avec lui sans n'avoir aucune idée de comment il pourrait le guérir, mais quel crétin il était !

Mais pendant à chaque seconde qu'il se blâmait intérieurement, le blond perdait un peu plus de sa vie, alors il décida de transplaner chez Ron et Hermione, sa meilleure amie saurait quoi faire.

Il arriva directement chez eux et les vit en train de s'embrasser -encore- dans le salon.

-Hermione ! Ron ! Je... J'ai besoin de vous !

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers un Harry paniqué.

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harmione.

-Je... Je me baladais dans Londres et j'ai trouvé Malefoy et il va très mal, et il est en train de se vider de son sang et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le soigner et... J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Hermione ne le reprit pas sur l'usage beaucoup trop fréquent de ''et'' dans sa phrase, il avait l'air trop bouleversé par les événements pour faire un discours correct. Elle voulu répondre à Harry, mais Ron la coupa avant même qu'elle n'ai pu commencer

-Et pourquoi on aiderait Malefoy ? C'est un Mangemort, il a combattu contre nous !

-Mais il va mourir !

-Quelle grande perte ! Et puis il le mérite !

-La seule personne qui mérite la mort c'était Voldemort, et il l'a obtenue ! Malefoy ne le mérite pas !

-Mais comment le sais tu ?

-Ron stop ! Ca a beau être Malefoy, c'est un être humain comme les autres et en temps que tel il a le droit à la vie ! Harry, emmène moi avec toi, je vais t'aider comme je le peux.

-Merci Herm'. termina le Survivant en attrapant le bras de la brune et la faisant transplaner.

Une fois au Square Grimmaurd, Hermione s'approcha du Sang Pur, qui était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, livide, presque comme un fantôme.

Aussitôt, la sorcière prit sa baguette et la plaça au dessus de Malefoy, malgré une exclamation de surprise face à la blessure la plus importante du blond.

Harry vit et entendit la jeune femme jeter nombre de sort, et remarqua avec soulagement que la plaie béante qui prenait une grande part de l'abdomen de l'ex-Serpentard se refermait, même si seulement partiellement.

Ensuite, Hermione s'attaqua à d'autre blessures, moins importante mais tout de même très nombreuses, sur le corps du Sang Pur.

Quand enfin elle eut fini de soigner ce qu'elle pouvait soigner, elle dit à Harry :

-Va lui chercher un tee-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama, ses vêtements sont en lambeau et il ne faut pas quelque chose de moulant, cela serait mauvais pour ses cicatrices.

-Ok. acquiesça Harry en allant vers l'étage.

Il monta les escaliers, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il y prit ce que son amie avait demandé, et redescendit.

Une fois en bas, le brun tendit les vêtements à Hermione qui lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais exactement ?

-Et bien, je te donne les vêtements que tu m'as dit d'aller chercher.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais changer Malefoy ! Tu es un garçon aussi, fais le toi même.

Harry déglutit, déshabiller Malefoy ? C'était vraiment trop étrange.

-Oh allez Harry, si il avait été une fille je l'aurais fait, mais c'est un garçon, alors fait le.

Le garçon qui a survécut soupira, avant d'accepter tout de même :

-Et bien sors de cette pièce alors.

-Mais tout de suite, je vais même retourner avec Ron, à plus tard.

-A plus tard. marmonna Harry alors que son amie transplanait.

Le brun regarda le corps de l'aristocrate allongé dans son canapé. Il devait lui retirer sa chemise, et son pantalon, et lui mettre de nouveaux vêtements, c'était vraiment très étrange.

Mais bon, Hermione lui avait dit de le faire, et Hermione avait toujours eu une certaine autorité sur lui pour il ne savait quelle raison alors il s'approcha de l'ancien Serpentard et le regarda quelques secondes ; il n'était pas vraiment branché à l'idée de le déshabiller.

Il soupira avant de se pencher et de commencer à retirer ce qu'il restait de la chemise du blessé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le haut du corps de Malefoy ; mis à part sa belle gueule qu'il avait déjà à Poudlard, il était plutôt pas mal, pour un mec, mais tout de même moins que lui.

Harry ricana, même quand il était inconscient il fallait qu'il se compare à Malefoy, c'est dingue !

Il se reprit, et souleva tant bien que mal le blond pour pouvoir lui enfiler un tee-shirt.

C'est en portant le Sang Pur que Harry réalisa qu'il était plus maigre qu'il ne l'était à Poudlard, vraiment, et ça lui fit froid dans le dos ; il pouvait même voir et sentir les côtes de l'aristocrate. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver ?!

Le Survivant se dit qu'il attendrait le réveil de son rival d'école pour le questionner, et continua donc de lui enfiler le tee-shirt.

Une fois cela fait, il déglutit, il allait devoir retirer le pantalon du blond. Et pour retirer son pantalon, il allait devoir lui descendre sa braguette. Vraiment très gênant.

Il détourna légèrement les yeux et approcha sa main du pantalon de Malefoy. Il défit le bouton et fit descendre la braguette du bout des doigts, avant de retirer précipitamment le pantalon de l'ancien Serpentard pour éviter de trop le toucher. Puis, il lui mit le pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait descendu, et le rallongea correctement.

Il alla se servir une Bierreaubeurre et s'assit dans le canapé en face de celui où reposait l'autre jeune homme, attendant son réveil.

OoOoOoO

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Harry s'ennuyait presque autant qu'avant qu'il ne parte se promener dans Londres, et Malefoy n'avait pas l'air décidé à se réveiller. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Harry pensait, parce qu'alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher quoi que ce soit à lire, il vit la masse que Malefoy représentait bouger légèrement, et il accourut à côté du blond ; pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose dans cette maison !

L'aristocrate battit des cils pour habituer ses yeux à la lumière, puis croisa le regard émeraude de Harry, avant de marmonner :

-Je t'avais dit... De me... Laisser... Potter.

-Tu étais mourant, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

-Si... Je voulais... Mourir... Tu n'aurais pas du... M'en empêcher...

-Si. Si je peux sauver une personne, je le fais.

-Foutu Potter... Et son... Complexe de... Super-héros.

-Bon, tu ne vas quand même pas me blâmer de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Si...

Harry soupira avant de dire.

-Tu veux à boire ? Au vu de ta voix tu dois avoir mal à la gorge.

-Tu veux... M'empoisonner... Potter ?

-Je ne t'aurais pas soigné si c'était pour te tuer après.

-Ouais... Ben donne... Alors...

-S'il te plaît ça t'écorcherais ? cracha Harry.

-Le jour où je... Te dirais... S'il te plaît... Potter... Il n'est pas arrivé...

-Sale con. J'aurais peut être du te laisser crever finalement.

-Tu aurais du...

Le brun le fusilla du regard en se levant, pour aller lui chercher de l'eau.

Il revint de la cuisine quelques secondes après, un verre d'eau à la main.

Il posa le verre sur la commode à côté de Malefoy et lui dit :

-Tu peux t'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr... que je peux... je ne suis pas... handicapé.

Drago aurait pu être impressionnant si sa voix n'était pas si bousillée à l'instant présent.

Le blond commença à se redresser, mais Harry le vit serrer les dents, et grimacer, alors il dit :

-Tu as mal Malefoy, laisse moi t'aider.

-J'ai l'habitude... D'avoir... Mal... Je n'ai pas.. Besoin de... Toi...

Harry soupira.

-Je me fiche de ta fierté Malefoy, je ne vais pas te regarder te faire plus de mal que tu n'en a déjà Affirma Harry en se plaçant à côté du blond.

Il mit l'un de ses bras dans le dos de Malefoy et le redressa doucement, le blond lui jetant un regard plus noir que noir.

-Oh c'est bon Malefoy, ça ne va pas te tuer que je m'occupe de toi.

-Si. Je n'ai... Pas... Besoin... De... Toi.

Le Survivant soupira encore et terminant d'asseoir Malefoy. Ensuite, il lui donna le verre d'eau, que le blond bu, lui faisant un bien fou.

Il expira en reposant le verre sur la table, en étant toujours appuyé contre Potter.

-Tu ne dis pas merci non plus.

-Non.

-Quel plaisir d'essayer d'être courtois avec toi !

-Oh c'est bon Potter, tu n'avais qu'à pas jouer au super-héros.

-Et bien il faudrait que tu m'expliques d'ailleurs, pourquoi j'ai dû jouer au super-héros.

-Je n'ai pas à te raconter ma vie Potter, ce n'est pas comme si on était amis.

-J'aurais vraiment dû te laisser crever. marmonna Harry.

-Et bien donne moi ta baguette, je me blesse et c'est réglé.

-Mais tu es fou !

-Non, je t'ai dis de me laisser mourir, c'est bien que je le veux.

-Sauf que je ne te laisserais pas te tuer Malefoy, tu as 17 ans, tu es jeune, tu ne vas pas mourir.

-Je vais ce que je veux de ma vie, et je l'achève si je veux.

-Je t'en empêcherais.

-Comment ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dis pourquoi, tu as 17 ans, ta vie vient de commencer et la guerre de se finir, tu ne vas pas te tuer alors que le pire est passé.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe depuis la fin de la guerre Potty. Je préférais encore l'époque du règne de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Quoi ?!

-Et oui, tout le monde n'est pas le Survivant, tout le monde ne vit pas mieux depuis la fin du Lord.

Harry vit bien que le blond avait l'air en colère, il serrait les poings, et puis pour Harry qui l'avait mille fois vu en colère, il lui était facile de la déceler, cette colère.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Ca ne te regardes pas !

-Tu ne veux pas me parler, tant pis... Mais tu ne repars pas pour l'instant, tu es encore trop faible.

-JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! hurla Malefoy.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'aristocrate s'énervait tant pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que son état de santé.

-D'accord, d'accord, calme toi Malefoy.

-Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Je ne suis pas faible ! Je t'interdis de dire que je suis faible !

L'ancien Serpentard tremblait de rage et Harry préféra ne pas aggraver la situation en contredisant le blond, donc il alla dans son sens.

-Ok, tu n'es pas faible, et je ne le dirais plus.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt, sinon je fais sauter ta jolie petite tête.

-Tu ne vas faire sauter la tête de personne Malefoy.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

-Cesse les menaces, et explique moi pourquoi tu étais si mal en point.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne te le dirais pas, Potter.

-Tu finiras par le faire. En attendant tu restes ici.

-Tu ne peux pas me séquestrer.

-Je ne te séquestre pas, je te garde en sécurité parce que tu es convalescent.

-Mais je ne te demande pas de jouer la nounou Potty !

-Je le fais tout de même, parce que tu étais vachement mal toute à l'heure, et pour que tes parents te laissent te faire caser la gueule à ce point ils ne doivent pas bien y jouer à la nounou, eux.

Les tremblements de rage de Malefoy s'intensifièrent, et l'armoire près de lui explosa, faisant sursauter Harry.

-NE PARLE PAS DE MES GENITEURS POTTER !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter avait peur de Drago Malefoy, vraiment peur, la peur qui vous retourne l'estomac et qui vous coupe la respiration, pas les petites frayeurs qu'il avait pu lui procurer pendant leurs joutes à Poudlard, il avait même plus peur de Malefoy à l'instant que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de Voldemort.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, et lui dit d'une voix calme, qui ne laissait pas entrevoir sa frayeur.

-D'accord, je ne dirais plus rien à propos de tes parents, et je ne dirais pas non plus que tu es faible, mais toi en échange tu te calmes et tu ne fais pas exploser ma maison, compris ?

L'autre jeune homme le asséna un regard aussi glacial que l'acier de ses yeux avant de dire :

-Je te jure que si je t'entends prononcer le mot ''parents'' je fais vraiment sauter ta petite tête.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne le ferrais pas. En revanche, promets moi que tu ne vas rien faire exploser d'autre ici tout le temps que tu vis dans cette maison.

-J'essaierai. se résigna Malefoy, sachant très bien que malgré ses protestations, il n'avait nul part où aller et qu'il devait rester chez Potter, super !

-Wahou, tu es toujours aussi long avant d'accepter une chose simple ?

-Vas te faire foutre.

-Non merci.

Le silence plana quelques secondes, pesant, alors que le Sang Pur continuait de fusiller Harry du regard.

Quand il cessa de regarder Harry, il baissa son regard sur lui et demanda :

-C'est quoi ces vêtements de clochards que je porte ?!

-J'appelle ça un pyjama Malefoy, ça n'a pas à être beau.

-Mes pyjamas étaient aussi classes que mes vêtements, mais en même temps, quand on voit de quelle manière tu te fringues...

Ce fut à Harry de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Ce ne te regardes pas, comment je m'habille, et si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil. Et puis d'ailleurs je te signale que tu n'as pas d'habits, et que temps que tu seras ici tu devras porter les miens.

-Merlin mon pire cauchemar. soupira le blond.

Harry fixa Malefoy bizarrement, il lui avait semblé déceler une pointe d'humour dans cette phrase ? De l'humour, pas seulement de la méchanceté gratuite et de l'ironie de mauvais goût ? Etrange, vraiment étrange.

Apparemment il avait regardé le blond pendant un long moment puisque l'aristocrate lui dit :

-Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même.

-Beau ?! Mais tu as vu ta gueule, tu ressembles à un fantôme, j'ai souvenir de t'avoir vu mieux que ça.

-Et ben garde les tes souvenirs. cracha Malefoy. Bon t'as pas une chambre pour moi là, j'aime pas partager mon oxygène avec toi.

-C'est si gentiment demandé que j'ai très, mais alors très envie de refuser.

-Tu tiens à me garder chez toi alors fais le bien au moins.

Harry soupira.

-Ok... Tiens toi à moi si t'as du mal à marcher, vu toutes les blessures que tu avais c'est fort probable.

-Je préfère encore avoir mal que de te toucher Potty.

-Oh c'est bon arrête 5 minutes de te comporter comme un enfant, et lève toi.

En disant cela, Harry se mit debout, tirant Malefoy -à qui ça ne plaisait pas du tout- avec lui.

Le blond lui asséna un regard noir alors qu'Harry roulait des yeux en se mettant à marcher.

L'aristocrate fut bien obligé de suivre Potter, et de se tenir à lui car même si il ne l'aurait pas dit à ce fichu Gryffondor, il avait foutrement mal au ventre et que marcher seul se serait sûrement révélé très douloureux.

Potter lui fit monter des escaliers, ce que Drago ne pu faire sans tomber que grâce à l'appui qu'il faisait sur l'ancien Gryffondor, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué non plus.

Le balafré le conduit à une chambre, plutôt spacieuse et assez éclairée.

-Voilà, tu pourras rester là. Si t'as un problème ou quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est juste là. *Il montra une autre porte de l'autre côté du couloir* Je vais t'amener des vêtements, mais pour l'instant garde ça, c'est mieux pour que tes blessures, enfin surtout la plaie au ventre- cicatrise bien.

-Hum. Ok.

-Toujours pas de merci ? lança Harry, assez agacé par le manque de politesse du Serpentard.

-Jamais.

Harry se retint de le gifler, ou de lui arracher ses cheveux, mais il se rappela que même si c'était un connard, Malefoy venait juste de frôler la mort, il était encore fragile, alors il ne fit rien, et referma la porte, laissant le blond seul.

Puis, il alla dans sa chambre à lui, pensif, il allait devoir cohabiter avec Malefoy, ça risquait d'être mouvementé. Et ça allait l'être, mais pas comme Harry le pensait, oh non.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre que Potter lui avait donnée, Drago pensait aussi, mais pas au mêmes choses que Potter, il pensait plutôt à pourquoi il devait être chez Potter, il pensait à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça, parce que ça faisait trop mal, et pas que psychologiquement, la plaie à son abdomen était bien là pour le lui rappeler.

D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant que Potter ai réussi à soigné cette blessure là, quoique, ça n'était peut être pas bien fait.

Alors, pour vérifier, il leva le tee-shirt du balafré et se plaça en face d'un miroir, remarquant que la plaie était à peu près refermée, mais il savait qu'au moindre faux mouvement ou accrochage, elle se rouvrirait, et qu'il serait bien plus dur de la fermer à nouveau, voir impossible, il en avait déjà fait les frais. Avec son bras.

Il grimaça, il ne voulait pas y repenser, et c'était d'ailleurs bizarre que Potter n'ai rien remarqué, il était vraiment si miope que ça ?!

Bon, en même temps, c'était plutôt pas mal que Potter n'ai rien vu, comme ça il se chercherait pas à connaître le pourquoi du comment.

Drago soupira avant de s'allonger dans le lit et de fermer les yeux, c'était l'après midi, certes, mais il avait cruellement besoin de dormir, alors il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, sans remarqué son ancien rival qui vint lui amener des vêtements.

OoOoOoO

 _Quelques heures plus tard, vers 20 heures._

Il était l'heure de dîner, et Harry devait aller chercher Malefoy, alors il monta à l'étage, frappa à la porte de la chambre du blond, mais sans réponse.

Il se dit que le blond voulait juste l'ignorer pour l'emmerder alors il appuya sur la clenche et entra dans la chambre.

Le blond était étendu dans son lit, exactement à la même place que tout à l'heure, et cela eu le don d'inquiéter Harry, en plusieurs heures il aurait dû se réveiller !

Alors le Survivant s'approcha de l'aristocrate et plaça sa main au dessus de sa bouche, remarquant avec soulagement qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'ex-Serpentard ; quelle frayeur il lui avait fait ce crétin !

Pas que ça lui importait que Malefoy soit en vie, hein, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, ni son cadavre sur les bras, ne vous faites pas d'illusion.

Rassuré, il se remit debout, mais vit une chose qui n'eut pas pour effet de le rassurer justement ; sur le bras gauche de Malefoy, là où il y aurait dû avoir la Marque des Ténèbres, il y avait plutôt une peau mutilé, un bras dont on voyait presque les muscles, ça faisait froid dans le dos, et d'ailleurs, un frisson parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

Il devrait en parler au blond, mais pour l'instant, il fallait surtout qu'il protège cette blessure pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte encore plus, ce qui pourrait causer des dégâts irréparables.

Alors, il alla à la salle de bain la plus proche, et fouilla dans une armoire à pharmacie pour trouver des bandes, ce qui arriva bien vite.

Il retourna dans la chambre de l'aristocrate et s'approcha de lui, avant de prendre doucement le bras du blond, pour ne pas le réveiller et enroula son avant bras dans la bande, bande qui devint assez vite rougeâtre, montrant bien que cette blessure était encore à vif, et pas cicatrisée du tout.

Harry se demanda pourquoi et comment Malefoy avait eu ça, et se dit qu'il finirait bien par le savoir, donc il redescendit, laissant le blond dormir.

OoOoOoO

Drago ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, vers 9-10 heures.

En ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était toujours chez Potter, mais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent sur lui, mais quoi ? Au bout de quelques secondes il réalisa : Potter avait mit une bande sur son bras ! Donc il avait vu son bras ! Merlin comme si ce foutu balafré n'avait pas assez matière à se poser de questions.

Il soupira en se levant du lit et regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil éclairait bien, mais il n'était pas du même côté que quand il s'était endormi, il avait vraiment dormi si longtemps que ça ?!

Il haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas eu de vraie nuit de sommeil depuis si longtemps qu'il s'en foutait, il aurait très bien pu dormir pendant 3 jours que ça lui aurait été égal.

Le blond garda le pantalon de pyjama de Potter, il était très, très laid, mais confortable, alors il avait bien le droit de le garder, par contre, il se décida à mettre un tee-shirt manche longue, pour ne pas que Potter s'intéresse à ses bras, peut être qu'il avait déjà oublié.

Il évita soigneusement le miroir en se changeant et descendit, en s'appuyant sur la rampe d'escalier.

Une fois en bas, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et vit que Potter y était déjà. Le balafré lui tendit un tasse de thé alors qu'il s'asseyait.

-Tiens Malefoy, du thé.

-J'avais remarqué à la couleur.

-Tu n'es déjà pas agréable en temps normal, mais alors si c'est pire le matin.

-Ta gueule. grogna le blond en fusillant l'autre garçon du regard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en buvant son propre thé.

Ils restèrent de longes minutes ainsi, en silence, à se regarder, quand Harry décida enfin d'aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait la langue :

-Qu'est ce que tu as au bras Malefoy ? Ne me dis pas rien j'ai bien vu l'état pitoyable de cette partie de ton corps hier.

-Ca ne te regardes pas, tu fais la baby-sitter si tu veux mais tu ne fais pas chier avec tes questions je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Toujours aussi sympa à ce que je vois.

-Exact. Est ce que moi je te fais chier avec des questions inappropriées ? Non, parce que je ne suis pas un fouineur de Gryffondor comme toi.

-Tu es sous mon toit, si je te pose des questions tu es censé y répondre.

-Je préfère encore continuer de vivre dehors que de devoir répondre à tes questions si je n'en ai pas envie !

-Continuer de vivre dehors ? répéta Harry. Tu vivais dehors ?

-Non. lança sèchement le blond. Et puis même si ça avait été le cas, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Dans ce cas tu pourras bientôt retourner chez toi.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas mentionner mes parents.

-Je ne parle pas d'eux, mais de chez toi, ton Manoir, tu pourras y retourner, puisque tu as l'air de vouloir quitter ma maison.

-Je n'irais pas au Manoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter avec tes questions ! J'y répondrais si je le veux, point !

-Et c'est bon Malefoy tu vas te calmer ou te jettes dehors et tu te démerdes !

-Ben vas y ! Je pourrais mourir tranquille comme ça !

Malefoy regarda son vis à vis, un air de défi dans les yeux, et Harry Potter relève toujours les défis, alors, en colère, le brun se leva, attrapa le bras de l'aristocrate et le tira derrière lui, se fichant pas mal de rouvrir ou aggraver ses blessures.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui à la volée et poussa le Sang Pur dehors, en articulant :

-Tu me supplieras de te reprendre chez moi.

-Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama Drago alors que l'autre jeune claquait la porte.

Harry donna un grand coup de poing dans la porte ; mais quel connard Malefoy était ! Il lui avait sauvé la vie, offert son hospitalité et tout ce que cet enfoiré faisait c'était se plaindre ! Non mais vraiment.

Mais en même temps... Foutre Malefoy à la rue, si il ne retournait pas chez ses parents et faisait ce qu'il avait prévu, soit mourir, c'était de la non-assistance à personne en danger et Harry ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de l'aristocrate.

Il verrait bien, si le soir Malefoy n'était pas revenu, Harry irait le chercher.

OoOoOoO

Malefoy, lui, justement, après que Potter l'ai viré de sa maison, il avait un peu marché, pour trouver une ruelle vide où il pourrait rouvrir ses blessures, laisser son sang couler, et mourir, sans que personne ne vienne essayer de le sauver.

Il ne voulait plus vivre, et pourquoi le ferrait-il ? Il ne pourrait pas retourner au Manoir, il y était devenu un paria, et il ne pourrait jamais faire de métier respectable et où on aurait confiance en lui en s'appelant Malefoy.

Il erra encore quelques temps jusqu'à enfin trouver un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille, et seul.

Il s'assit contre un mur, et regarda son bras gauche, plus précisément le bandage à son bras gauche, et sourit malgré lui, Potter l'avait soigné, alors qu'il n'y était absolument pas obligé, il s'était occupé de lui, et si il n'était pas aussi... Aussi lui, et bien Potter l'aurait sûrement gardé chez lui un peu plus longtemps.

Peut être qu'il pourrait retourner chez l'ancien Gryffondor ?

Il se gifla mentalement, quelle idée ! Potter serait trop fier de lui, alors il allait rester là, dans la rue, jusqu'à il ne savait quand, peut être jusqu'à sa mort, mais il ne s'abaisserait à pas à retourner chez son bel ancien ennemi.

Une minute... Quoi ?! Il venait bien de penser que Potter était beau, il n'avait pas rêvé ?!

Ben en même temps, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mal le balafré, et ses yeux étaient sublimes.

Oula, il fallait qu'il se calme, il en venait à penser que Potter était canon, vraiment, il délirait.

Il essaya de diriger ses pensées vers autre chose que les beaux yeux et le beau visage de Potter, mais il n'y arriva pas, alors il s'endormit encore une fois, l'image du Survivant en tête.

OoOoOoO

Il était 19 heures, et Harry se décida enfin à aller chercher Malefoy, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas fait quelque chose de stupide en une dizaine d'heures.

Le Survivant sortit de chez lui, et marcha, sans vraiment savoir vers où, dans l'espoir de trouver Malefoy.

Il se souvint qu'il avait trouvé le blond dans une ruelle vide, alors peut être qu'il devrait chercher dans les coins lugubres autour de chez lui.

Et il eut raison, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il vit la silhouette de l'aristocrate, assit contre un mur, et visiblement encore endormi. Ou inconscient. Ou même mort.

Il effaça les deux dernières hypothèses de sa tête en courant à côté du blond. Il remarqua que sa poitrine se soulevait, donc il respirait, donc il n'était pas mort. Cela retira un grand poids des épaules de Harry qui secoua le Sang Pur par l'épaule pour le réveiller :

-Malefoy... Malefoy... Réveille toi Malefoy.

Le blond marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''Foutu Potter, bouge de là'' en ouvrant les yeux.

-Toujours là où on a pas besoin de toi Potter.

-Ravi de te revoir aussi Malefoy. Bon allez lève toi, on rentre.

-Non, tu rentres, moi je ne vais pas avec toi.

-Si tu viens, je ne te laisserais pas mourir dans la rue.

L'ex-Serpentard soupira, il ne pourrait rien faire contre Potter de toute manière, alors il se leva, et suivi le brun jusqu'à chez lui.

Une fois dans la maison, Harry demanda :

-Tu as faim.

-Je ne veux pas de ta nourriture Potty.

-Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, alors, viens, en plus c'est même pas moi qui ai cuisiné, c'est du tout prêt.

-Hum. Mouais. C'est quoi ?

-Pizza.

-Hum, ça va ça encore. dit le blond en marchant vers la cuisine.

Il s'assit à table, et rapidement, Potter posa une assiette devant lui, avant de s'asseoir et de manger aussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Harry demanda :

-Mais Malefoy, c'est nouveau chez toi de dormir 20 heures par jour ? Parce que tu as dormi d'hier après midi à ce matin, et quand je t'ai retrouvé tu dormais encore.

-Je suis fatigué, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Fatigué je peux comprendre, mais à ce point, t'as un problème ?

-Mais ça ne te regardes pas ! C'est bon, là je vais redormir normalement, fait pas chier.

-Ok, ok, pas besoin de t'énerver, c'était juste un constat.

-Oui et bien constate sans m'emmerder.

-L'air frais ne t'as pas été bénéfique.

-Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai même plus envie de te répondre. termina le blond avant de se réfugier dans le mutisme, chose qui agaça Harry au plus haut point.

Drago fini son bout de pizza avant d'aller passer un peu d'eau dans son assiette et de monter dans sa chambre.

OoOoOoO

 _Pendant la nuit._

Il était aux environ de minuit quand Harry alla se coucher ; il n'était pas gros dormeur, 5-6 heures de sommeil lui suffisaient amplement.

Il monta doucement, pour éviter de réveiller Malefoy si il dormais encore -décidément, c'était plus un paresseux qu'une fouine le blondinet !- mais en passant près de la chambre du blond, il l'entendit gémir, comme une plainte.

Harry se demanda si le blond n'avait pas mal mais qu'il refusait de lui dire pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesse, alors il entra dans la chambre, sans frapper, et vit le Sang Pur qui se tordait dans ses draps plein de sueur et de... Larmes ? Des larmes ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

Le Survivant s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le lit, et attrapa Malefoy aux épaules pour le faire arrêter de bouger, en l'appelant pour le réveiller.

L'ancien Serpentard sursauta en ouvrant les yeux et s'assit brusquement.

Sa respiration était saccadée, il était trempé de sueur, ses joues étaient rouges et il avait une lueur de souffrance profonde au fond des yeux.

-Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer les pupilles émeraudes de Harry, qui réitéra sa question, plusieurs fois, mais abandonna quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago avait envie de pleurer, vraiment, même devant témoin, il avait besoin de faire couler ces fichues larmes et d'évacuer ces sanglots qui le tourmentaient depuis un moment, alors, se foutant de la présence de Potter, il se mit à pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré.

Harry s'était figé, il avait déjà vu Malefoy pleurer, mais ce n'était clairement rien contrairement à l'état dans lequel était l'aristocrate à l'instant présent, plus défait qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Alors, sans réfléchir, Harry prit le blond dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Drago ne le repoussa même pas, il se sentait mieux dans les bras de Potter que nul part ailleurs, et il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment.

Il pleura encore de longues minutes, évacuant ainsi toute la tristesse, la rage, la peur et autres sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir ces derniers temps.

Lorsque enfin ses sanglots se tarirent, après ce qui sembla être une éternité à Harry, le blond se décala des bras du brun.

Sauf qu'une pulsion subite le prit, et qu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Potter, qui semblait assez perdu.

L'aristocrate insinua sa langue entre les lèvres du Survivant, qui le laissa faire pour il ne savait quelle raison, et encore plus que par ses larmes, Drago éjecta tous les sentiments qui le torturaient depuis des semaines à travers ce baiser, avant de se reculer et de souffler d'une voix éteinte :

-Ne le dis à personne.

Harry acquiesça, toujours un peu perdu, en se levant, et sortit de la chambre, alors que Drago rajoutait :

-Je ne parlais pas du baiser...

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago descendit à la cuisine de Potter pour le petit déjeuner, il vit bien que le brun évitait son regard, alors il demanda en se servant de l'eau chaude pour un thé :

-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'évites Potter ?

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-Parce que j'ai craqué dans tes bras ou parce que je t'ai embrassé ?

-Les deux. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as craqué dans mes bras et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-J'avais besoin de pleurer, et j'avais envie de t'embrasser.

-Que... Quoi ?

-J'avais envie de t'embrasser. répéta Drago en s'asseyant face à un Harry rouge de gêne.

-Non mais tu débloques Malefoy !

-Pas du tout. J'ai dis que j'avais envie de t'embrasser, pas que j'en ai envie là tout de suite.

-Ouf, tu me rassures, parce que ça serait très bizarre, que tu ais envie de m'embrasser je veux dire.

-Tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder Potter. Et puis tes lèvres ont un goût divin.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire s'étrangler Harry avec son jus de citrouille.

-Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?!

-Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit. dit le blond en se relevant, sa tasse de thé déjà terminée.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

Le Sang Pur monta dans sa chambre, pour se doucher et se changer.

Il prit des vêtements qui allaient à peu près ensemble et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'étage, s'y enfermant.

Il posa ses vêtements propres au bord du lavabo, et ceux sales par terre, avant de retirer la bande que Potter avait mise à son bras ; l'eau allait lui faire souffrir le martyr, mais il commençait à y être habitué après tout, alors tant pis.

Sauf qu'en passant devant le miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son reflet, et l'image que la glace lui renvoyait lui donna la nausée ; il avait des cernes grosses comme un compartiment du Poudlard Express, il était encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était au naturel, ses cheveux étaient gras, ses yeux ternes et il avait de cicatrices plus ou moins visibles un peu partout.

Son corps aussi le dégoûtait, il était beaucoup trop maigre, son avant bras gauche était bousillé et la plaie qui était à son ventre formait un grosse cicatrice rouge et boursouflée disgracieuse.

En relevant la tête vers le miroir, il ne pouvait penser qu'une chose ; ça n'était pas lui. La personne qu'il voyait dans la glace ne pouvait pas être Drago Malefoy, c'était impossible.

Il croyait avoir tout perdu ces deux derniers mois, mais c'était encore plus vrai quand il regardait à quoi il ressemblait, et ce à quoi il ressemblait, ça n'était tellement pas lui.

De rage, il donna un gros coup de poing dans le miroir qui se brisa sous la force du coup, des bouts de verre rentrant un peu partout dans la main du blond.

Il se laissa glisser contre le lavabo, et pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il était chez Potter, il pleura, de rage et de dégoût cette fois.

Mais comme le balafré est toujours là où on a le moins besoin de lui, il déboula quelques minutes plus tard, poussant un cri étouffé en voyant le miroir et la main de son ancien rival.

Il se jeta à côté de lui et lui demanda, sans même prêter attention au fait que le blond n'avait plus qu'un caleçon :

-Malefoy, Malefoy qu'est ce que tu as.

-Ce n'est pas moi... C'est pas possible.

-Quoi qui n'est pas toi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Dans le miroir... Ca ne pouvait pas être moi... Quoique... Maintenant que je me souviens de ce que tu as dis l'autre jour, que tu m'avais vu mieux que ça... Et bien franchement moi aussi, je me suis vu mieux que ça.

-Hey mais Malefoy c'est rien de ça, je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé depuis la guerre, mais ça doit être ça qui cause toutes tes blessures, tu n'y peux rien.

-Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Toute ma vie j'ai été élevé dans l'idée que l'apparence était l'une des choses les plus importantes d'une personne, et tu vois à quoi je ressemble ! Alors même si j'ai envoyé promener ma famille et ses principes, ça fait mal de me voir comme ça !

-Envoyer promener ta famille et ses principes ? Tu as vraiment fais ça ?

-Plus tard, je te répondrais plus tard. dit le blond en se jetant sur les lèvres de Harry.

Comme durant la nuit, le brun ne le repoussa pas, il en venait presque à aimer les baiser de Malefoy, c'était complètement dingue ! Ca le perdait encore plus dans tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis que le blond était arrivé dans sa maison. Mais la réplique de l'ancien Serpentard ne fut pas pour aider Harry à s'y retrouver dans sa tête :

-Baise moi Potter.

Harry le regarda comme si il avait 3 têtes :

-T'as dit quoi ?!

-Je t'ai dis de me baiser. Je veux tu me baises tellement fort que j'en ai mal, je veux que tu m'encules si profondément que j'en oublie ce que j'ai a oublier, et je suis sûr que tu peux faire ça.

-Mais t'es complètement malade ! On est censé se détester pas coucher ensemble !

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois Potter, tu ne me détestes plus, alors tu peux bien me rendre un petit service. dit le blond en faisant glisser sa main droite le long du torse de Harry, sous son tee-shirt.

-T'as vraiment un problème toi ! Et dégages ta main de sur moi !

-Oh mais ça y je comprends, le petit Potty n'a jamais couché et il veut se préserver pour sa rouquine comme c'est mignon. Mais au moins Potter, dis toi que si tu couches avec moi, tu sauras déjà à peu près comment faire et ça évitera à ta petite belette femelle de simuler, si c'est pas un avantage ça.

-Mais vas te faire foutre.

-C'est tout ce que je demande.

En disant ça, Malefoy fit descendre sa main, jusqu'à arriver au pantalon de Harry. Il en retira le bouton et la braguette avant de sourire.

-On bande Potter ? Et après tu refuses de baiser avec moi.

-Je ne banderai jamais pour toi Malefoy !

-Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. Allez Potter, décoinces toi un peu, t'en a envie, alors pourquoi tu refuses ?

-Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi ! T'es un mec, et moi je ne suis pas gay !

-Mais moi non plus Potter, t'es juste la seule personne que j'ai sous la main. Littéralement. Ajouta le Sang Pur en appuyant sur l'érection de Harry, qui ne put que gémir malgré lui.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'accentua, et il embrassa Potter au creux du cou, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

-Allez Harry *il appuya bien sur le ''Harry''* prends moi.

Et il lui mordit le lobe d'oreille, le faisant gémir encore plus.

Harry était en train de perdre la raison, c'était tellement bon toutes les caresses et les baisers de Malefoy...

Alors quand le blond l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus sensuellement que les deux premières, il perdit la frêle limite qu'il avait essayé d'imposer à son cerveau pour ne pas répondre à la requête de Malefoy, et pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il avait gagné, il répondit à son baiser, bien plus fougueusement, en posant ses mains au creux des reins de l'aristocrate.

S'en suivirent de longues minutes de débauche et d'extase.

OoOoOoO

 _Un peu plus tard._

Harry s'écroula contre le meuble du lavabo, son corps brûlant appréciant grandement la chaleur du meuble.

C'est en entendant le blond haleter et le sentant poser ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il réalisa vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait couché avec Malefoy par Merlin !

En faisant ce constat, il repoussa l'aristocrate et cacha ce qu'il pouvait de son corps avec ses vêtements. Le Sang Pur demanda :

-Pudique Potter ? C'est ridicule quand on sait que tu as joui en moi.

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

-Oui et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de coucher avec toi.

-Tu en avais envie peut-être ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je envie de coucher avec toi ?

-Mais parce que tu es PD comme un phoque.

-N'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, et j'ai Ginny !

-Et bien là, c'est moi que tu as baisé, pas ta rouquine.

Nouveau regard noir, et ricanement de Drago :

-Allez arrête de faire le mec énervé, tu viens de prendre ton pied, relax toi un peu.

-Qui te dis que j'ai pris mon pied d'abord ?

-Mais parce que je t'ai entendu crier comme un petite chienne Potter.

-Mais c'est toi la chienne Malefoy ! C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, et c'était toi qui était en dessous.

-Et tu as adoré ça. Bon maintenant dégage, à moi que tu veuilles venir avec moi sous la douche.

-Jamais de la vie ! cracha Harry en se levant, prenant ses vêtements avec lui.

Le blond ricana encore en faisant couler l'eau de la douche.

Lorsqu'il s'y glissa, il réalisa qu'il allait devoir utiliser le gel douche de Potty, ce qui aurait dû le dégoûter alors qu'en fait, il trouvait l'odeur vraiment agréable, plus que tout ce qu'il avait sentit depuis toujours.

Il secoua la tête, il devait encore être embrumé par l'orgasme pour penser quelque chose de si niais et stupide.

OoOoOoO

Le midi, quand Drago descendit pour manger, Potter fuyait encore et toujours son regard, ce qui l'agaçait sérieusement ; ils avaient couché ensemble, ok, mais il était consentant !

Le blond s'assit et se mit à marcher, dans une ambiance encore plus pesante que les fois précédentes, ce qui était un exploit en soit.

Sauf que l'aristocrate en eut marre, alors il dit :

-Bon Potter, t'arrêtes un peu ? Je ne t'ai pas violé non plus merde !

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder quelques secondes, énervant encore plus le Sang Pur.

-T'es vraiment un gamin, hein Potty.

Toujours rien.

-Et ben toi tu regrettes peut être ce qu'on a fait ce matin, mais ce n'est absolument pas mon cas, tu m'as fait prendre un putain de plaisir et ça ne me dérangerait pas de recommencer.

Ah, une réaction, Potter s'étrangla avec ses pâtes.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

-Non. J'ai vraiment aimé coucher avec toi Potty. Donc jusqu'à ce que ta rouquine revienne tu as envie de te servir d'autre chose que de ta main, je suis là.

-T'es vraiment un grand malade toi ?!

-Non.

-Excuses moi mais si, t'entends ce que tu dis au moins ? Je vais pas me servir de toi comme d'une vulgaire poupée quand bien même je pourrais en avoir env... Oublies ça. rougit le brun.

-Aaaah tu pourrais en avoir envie alors ?

-Non.

Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge, et de plus en plus gêné.

-C'est ce que tu viens de dire. Tu sais Potty, t'as le droit d'avoir les hormones en ébullition, t'as 17 ans et tu dois être enfermé dans cette maison depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Mais je n'ai aucun problème, que ce soit hormonal ou quoi que ce soit, contrairement à toi.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dis ce que tu veux, mais en tout cas, tu as mon avis sur le fait qu'on couche ensemble.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis.

-Rien à foutre ? Vraiment ?

Le sous entendu sexuel était très présent, et Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

-Putain Malefoy, tu peux parler d'autre chose que de sexe pendant juste 5 minutes ?

-Non, c'est tellement amusant de te voir être gêné.

-Vas e faire enculer.

-Je n'attends que toi.

-Putain... soupira Harry.

-Ah ben tu n'as qu'à faire attention à tes mots Potter.

-Ouais ben je vais faire attention, alors maintenant ta gueule.

-Oh on s'énerve ?

Harry le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit encore ricaner l'ancien Serpentard.

-Oui on s'énerve parce que tu fais chier, si tu veux parler tu n'as qu'à parler de pourquoi tu es ici.

Alors Drago décida de se taire, puisqu'il ne voulait vraiment pas aborder ce sujet.

Harry fut satisfait qu'il se la ferme et ils finirent le repas en silence.

OoOoOoO

Drago continua à tourner autour de Harry toute la journée et même les jours après, faisant des allusions pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il avait envie de coucher, brun qui commençait non pas à en avoir marre, mais à vouloir coucher avec Malefoy aussi, ça devenait n'importe quoi.

Sauf que Drago lui voulait coucher avec Potter, certes, mais il appréciait aussi discuter avec Potter, plaisanter même, car ça leur arrivait.

Et le blond trouvait ça vraiment étrange, d'apprécier la compagnie de l'ex-Gryffondor, ce n'était pas normal n'est ce pas ? Il ne devrait pas aimer ça, hein ? Rassurez le par Merlin ! Vous ne voulez pas ? Méchants lecteurs.

Au bout de quelques jours, Harry accepta enfin les avances de Malefoy, et ils couchèrent une nouvelle fois ensemble, moins bestialement que la première fois, mais tout de même sans sentiments, du moins du côté de Harry car Drago appréciait de plus en plus le jeune homme avec qui il vivait.

Et en plus, cette fois, ils n'avaient pas fait ça par terre dans la salle de bain, mais dans le lit de Drago.

Après qu'ils soient revenus de leur orgasme, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffle, Drago dit :

-C'est mon père.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry qui croyait que le blond était en train de délirer.

-C'est mon père qui m'a fait les blessures que tu peux voir. Sauf celle à mon bras, ça c'est moi.

-Hein, mais pourquoi ?

En disant cela, Harry se suréleva sur ses coudes, Malefoy disait enfin ce qu'il attendait ce qu'il attendait depuis que le blond était là.

-Parce que j'ai trahi mon sang en rejetant les principes de ma famille, et surtout la partie Magie Noire. Pour lui je suis devenu une abomination, je ne méritais plus de porter mon si prestigieux nom, alors il m'a torturé, et pas qu'avec des Doloris. Ce n'était pas non plus seulement de la torutre physique, il me gardait enfermé dans les cachots, avec tout le nécessaire pour me garder en vie, mais j'ai crut y devenir fou, tout était gris, tout, les murs les chaînes qui me rendaient prisonnier, le sol, le plafond, tout, absolument tout était gris, et il savait que ça me rendait dingue, alors quand il venait, il se vêtait de gris, cachait ses cheveux dans ses vêtements, et mettait son masque de Mangemort, pour que je ne vois encore et toujours que du noir. Et puis quand il a vu que j'arrivais aux frontières de la mort, il m'a jeté un sort pour que je me retrouve dans la ruelle ou tu m'as trouvé, comme ça même si mon cadavre était retrouvé, on pourrait toujours pensé que j'avais été tabassé par des inconnus pour une raison X ou Y et lui n'aurait rien eu du tout.

-Mais... Mais c'est horrible ! Et ta mère, elle n'a rien fait dans tout ça, parce que... enfin pendant la guerre, elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

-Que pouvait elle faire contre mon père ? Si elle avait essayé de contrer ses ordres, elle aurait eu droit à la même chose que moi alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, et je ne voulais pas ça. Elle a essayé, une fois, elle est venue me voir dans le cachot, père l'a découvert, il lui a tout d'abord mis la baffe de sa vie, et ensuite il lui a jeté un Doloris. C'était encore pire de voir mère souffrir que de me les prendre, les sorts de souffrance. Je lui ai formellement interdit de revenir me voir, et heureusement pour elle, elle l'a fait.

-Wahou. Mais vous êtes vraiment des pourris chez les Sang Pur !

-Merci du compliment. marmonna le blond.

-Désolé Malefoy, mais même si tu es moins un connard qu'avant, tu n'es quand même pas la personne la plus sympa que je connaisse.

-Mais je ne veux pas être comme mon père, ou comme ma tante quand elle était encore en vie, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai envoyé mes principes se faire foutre.

-Et pourquoi d'ailleurs, tu ne pouvais pas décider de ça avant la guerre, plutôt que d'être Mangemort et de te battre du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui.

L'aristocrate grimaça en montrant son bras gauche à Harry.

-Mangemort... Ca a bien été la pire connerie que j'ai faite de toute ma vie.

Le brun fixa le bras de son homologue en demandant :

-Tu... Tu m'as dit que c'est toi qui t'ai fait ça... Pourquoi ?

-Je ne supportais plus de voir la Marque sur mon bras, je me suis gratté le bras contre le mur jusqu'à m'arracher la peau, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus à voir cette foutue Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry regarda son amant -car c'était bien ce qu'il était- les yeux écarquillés :

-Tu as du avoir mal !

-Franchement j'étais arrivé à un point où je ne sentais plus la douleur.

-Wahou.

-Et oui Potter, ma vie ne ressemble pas à ce que tu pensais.

-Clairement pas, je... Je t'ai toujours imaginé comme un gamin pourri gâté qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'on lui apporte tous ses moindres désirs sur un plateau d'argent.

-Ah non, même si c'est vrai que j'ai eu plus de jouet qu'un gamin moyen, le reste de ma vie était certainement pire; Père ne m'a eu que pour perpétuer la lignée et s'assurer un héritier dans les rangs du Seigneur. Il a toujours été strict avec moi, même si je faisais croire le contraire durant toutes nos années Poudlard, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour moi, j'étais juste... là, parce qu'il lui fallait un fils.

-Eh bah putain, j'imaginais vraiment pas ça.

-Il ne fait pas se fier aux apparences. Bon, à plus Potter. termina Drago en embrassant rapidement Harry sur les lèvres.

Drago sentit ses joues brûler quand il sortit de la chambre; il avait embrassé Harry, pour aucune raison valable, enfin, juste parce qu'il le voulait, mais il ne devrait pas le vouloir, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était comme attiré par Potter, il avait envie de l'embrasser, et d'être dans ses bras, mais pas que pour coucher. C'était vraiment bizarre mais c'était comme ça.

Le blond blanchit en croyant réaliser quelque chose : "Merlin je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Potter !"

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il déjeunait Drago se rendit compte qu'il était sacrément atteint avec Potter, il avait passé tout le déjeuner à le regarder, observant ses cheveux indomptable, se perdant un peu dans ses deux émeraudes, détaillant ses lèvres fines et sa mâchoire imberbe, puis se perdant dans la contemplation des muscles fins de son torse, seulement caché par un tee-shirt fin que Drago rêvait d'envie de faire disparaître.

Harry remarquait le regard du blond ce qui le faisait rougir, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire de peur que le blond recommence à se braquer, comme au début.

Mais heureusement, il eut un échappatoire quand des coups retentirent à la porte.

Même si il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à 9 heures du matin, il se leva, et marcha jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sur Ginny, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Hey ! Salut Ginny ! Tu m'as manqué depuis la fin de la guerre.

-A moi aussi. répondit Ginny en lui sautant au cou.

Il la serra fort contre alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son cou.

A table, Drago se sentait bouillir, cette foutue rouquine venait d'arriver, et elle allait déjà lui voler Potter ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Ginny se décala de Harry et l'embrassa de Harry, très très près de ses lèvres, ce qui fit rougir ce pauvre Harry.

Ensuite, la rousse dut se rendre compte de la présence de Drago puisqu'elle cracha :

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ?

-Il vit ici depuis quelques jours.

-Et pourquoi ? C'est... C'est un Mangemort Harry ! Sa tante a essayé de me tuer ! Et elle a tué Sirius ! Sirius, Harry !

-La ferme Weasley. Je ne suis pas ma famille. lança Drago d'une voix glaciale.

-Tu restes un Mangemort !

Si Drago n'avait pas un minimum de retenue, il aurait déjà été giflé la jeune femme ; mais au lieu de ça, il leva son bras gauche, montrant la blessure qui remplaçait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras.

-Je ne vois pas la Marque des Ténèbres moi Wealsette.

La jeune femme grimaça à la vue de la peau déchiquetée du blond, et elle se retourna vers Harry, pour ne pas vomir.

-Mais alors Harry, pourquoi est ce qu'il est au Square Grimmaurd lui ?

-Je me suis rebellé contre mon père et ses principes, et il m'a très gentiment dégagé du Manoir après plusieurs semaines de torture. Là, contente ?

Et il se leva, énervé, en renversant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

Ginny regarda Harry, l'air peu coupable, mais il lui dit :

-Il va se calmer, c'est rien. Alors, où en étions nous ?

Il reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et elle se blottie contre lui alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter. dit Ginny en reculant son visage pour qu'il soit en face de celui d'Harry.

-Toi aussi... souffla le brun alors que la jeune femme liait ses lèvres aux siennes.

Harry savoura ce baiser de retrouvailles même si il avait un goût étrange, les lèvres de Ginny semblaient faire tâche sur les siennes; elles n'étaient pas assez fines, trop sucrées, et elles embrassaient d'une manière étrange; en fait, ce n'étaient juste pas les lèvres de Drago, voilà où se trouvait le problème...

Drago d'ailleurs, il avait mimé de partir, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer, et le baiser de Potter et Wealsey lui fit mal très mal, pire que toutes les douleurs physiques qu'il avait dû supporter, plus même que de voir Narcissa se faire torturer, il avait mal au coeur alors qu'il croyait avoir une pierre à la place de cette organe. Et ça faisait très mal. De voir les lèvres de cette foutue rouquine sur celles de Potter alors que cette place devrait revenir aux siennes, ça faisait mal. Se dire que Potter ne couchait avec lui et bien... que pour tirer son coup ça faisait mal alors que c'était lui qui avait proposé ça. Et Drago savait que ça faisait mal parce qu'il était amoureux de Potter...

Il ne supporta pas cette vision plus longtemps et monta se réfugier dans sa chambre, pour ne pas casser la tête à cette crétine de Wealsey qui lui volait Potter, il était tellement en rage contre eux, contre elle surtout.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit, et se recroqueville sur lui même, un coussin serré contre son coeur.

Il n'allait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas pleurer pour ça, pas pour si peu, pas pour Potter, pourtant ses yeux piquait et son souffle s'accélérait, comme quand on se retient de fondre en larmes, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer pour une chose aussi futile qu'un baiser, qu'une jalousie irraisonnée qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, parce qu'au fond, il savait pourquoi elle était là cette jalousie, parce qu'il était amoureux de Potter...

Quelques minutes après, alors qu'il essayait de contrôler ses sanglots et serrait fort les bras pour ne plus sentir ses épaules tressauter, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, et bien vite des coups à la porte :

-Malefoy... Malefoy c'est moi... Je peux entrer.

-Dégages ! Va voir ta rouquine !

-Malefoy tu n'es pas jaloux quand même?

-Jaloux pour toi ? Jamais !

Lui même ne croyait pas en cette phrase,alors comment la faire avaler à Potter ? Surtout que sa voix tremblante n'aidait en rien.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et avant même qu'il n'ai pu hurler à Potter de dégager, le brun était assit à côté de lui.

-Malefoy qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le ton soucieux du Survivant fit plaisir au blond, au moins, l'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas totalement indifférent envers lui.

-Ca ne te regardes pas.

-Si, parce que je commence à t'apprécier, et que je n'aime pas savoir les gens que j'apprécie tristes, alors qu'est ce que tu as.

-Rien, fous moi la paix ! Va plutôt t'occuper de ta nouvelle invitée !

Harry préféra ne rien redire, et sortir de la pièce, laissant Drago encore plus triste qu'avant, parce que le Survivant l'appréciait seulement, alors que lui, il était amoureux de Potter...

OoOoOoO

Le midi, Drago entendit des coups à la porte de sa chambre :

-Malefoy, c'est l'heure, tu viens manger ?

-Pas si Wealsey est encore là.

Le blond entendit Potter soupirer.

-Comme tu voudras... Tu veux que je te monte un plat ?

-Je vais descendre le faire, mais tu ne t'étonneras pas si je fous une claque ou deux à a petite chérie.

-Drago... soupira le Survivant.

-Ah parce qu'on en est passés aux prénoms ? Bon bouge de derrière la porte si je veux pouvoir sortir.

Harry obéit, et la silhouette du blond se profila hors de la chambre.

Il descendit rapidement, jetant un regard noir à Ginny quand il arriva en bas.

-Alors Malefoy, on faisait la tête dans sa chambre ?

-Ta gueule, moi au moins j'ai une chambre ici.

-Oh mais moi j'ai mieux, je dors dans celle d'Harry.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa alors qu'il prenait rapidement l'assiette que Harry lui avait préparé et remontait, le pas rageur et son coeur ayant toujours aussi mal.

Il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre et jeta l'assiette dans son lit, avant de s'y affaler lui même, l'impression que les mains de Wealsey étaient rentrées dans sa poitrine et qu'elles s'amusaient à jouer avec son coeur, se préparant à l'arracher de sa cage thoracique.

Il se trouvait pitoyable, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, Potter le rendait pathétique, aprce qu'il était amoureux de Potter...

OoOoOoO

Encore une journée se passa dans cette ambiance chez Harry, Drago ne sortant de sa chambre que pour aller chercher ses assiettes -ils ne mangeait rien, mais aller les chercher quand même pour ne pas inquiéter le Survivant- alors que son hôte était tiraillé entre l'amour pas vraiment certain qu'il portait à Ginny et le désir, très certain lui qu'il portait à Drago.

Mais au bout de cette deuxième journée de cohabitation avec Weasley, un évènement fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, ce qui acheva définitivement de briser le coeur déjà fragile de Drago ; il avait entendu Harry coucher avec Weasley.

Alors bien sûr vous vous dites qu'il aurait pu insonoriser sa chambre, mais il avait été jeté du Manoir sans baguette, alors non, il ne pouvait pas insonoriser, et il était trop paralysé par la tristesse pour ça, trop figé par ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il les avait entendus. Il avait entendu les gémissements, les cris même de la jeune femme, et ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, il avait entendu Potter monter à l'orgasme, comme il l'avait fait avec lui, et quand il entendu Potter jouir, c'en avait été trop, il avait été s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et avait crié, fort, très fort, à s'en briser les cordes vocales et s'en déchirer les tympans.

Il avait crié tellement fort que sa magie aussi avait explosé et que le miroir en face de lui s'était brisé, tout comme son coeur s'était brisé.

Il avait reçu des éclats de verre partout dans le corps, dont un dans la plaie qui avait été soignée à son ventre mais qui s'était rouverte à cause du choc.

Drago se sentait faiblir, à cause du manque de nourriture, de l'explosion de magie et de la perte de sang, mais il s'en fichait, parce que là où il avait mal, c'était au coeur.

Il s'effondra au sol sans pouvoir faire autrement, sa tête heurtant violemment le rebord du lavabo, lui causant un nouvelle blessure, qui saignait encore plus que tout les autres.

Il sentait bien qu'il se vidait de son sang, mais il s'en fichait, car comme déjà deux fois auparavant, il avait envie de mourir pour fuir ses souffrances, même si là, la souffrance était différente et bien plus difficile à supporter, et tout ça, parce qu'il était amoureux de Potter.

Il entendit et vit vaguement Potter arriver dans la pièce, le secouer comme la première fois qu'il l'avait sauvé, crier son nom, lui demandant si il l'entendait, mais Drago ne répondit pas aux appels de Potter, il dit juste une chose, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel qui lui apporterait la paix dont il avait besoin :

-Je suis amoureux de Potter...

* * *

Vuala, vuala, est ce que ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
